


What Are Friends For?

by TheCaribouOfPower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Except like, F/F, M/M, chapters will be short till chapter 5, chatfic, groupchat, its all pg, swears, then i will put in effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaribouOfPower/pseuds/TheCaribouOfPower
Summary: So hiI kinda disconnected from the UT fandom but im back cause theres no chatfics in this fandom, so hereAlphys creates a Group Chat. Shit gets real. Papyrus gets a cat, Alphys gets attacked, and Sans and Undyne kick ass. Also blooky is socially insecure.Halloween happens, temmie arrives?!?!?!?!?? Alphys breaks a lamp, and Mettaton moderates  a pun off on KCTS9.





	1. The Sans Fam

|New Group Message| was opened by ALPHYS  
Recipients:  
(467)-890-4326  
Papyrus  
Toriel  
Asgore  
Frisk  
Undyne  
Mettaton  
Napstablook

 

…………

 

ALPHYS: uh

ALPHYS: hi

UNDYNE entered |New Group Message|

UNDYNE: Hey! Alphys!

ALPHYS:

UNDYNE: …

UNDYNE: um alphys

UNDYNE: are you okay 

UNDYNE: youve been idle for like ten minutes now

(467)-890-4326 entered |New Group Message|

(467)-890-4326: nah alphs fine

(467)-890-4326: shes been typing, deleting her message; then typing it again

UNDYNE: OMG. is that sans

(467)-890-4326: howd you know

UNDYNE: i just did

UNDYNE: but change your name its kinda confusing 

ALPHYS: alright guys i mae this group chat so we can all tlk to echother. i know whatwith getting to the surface, wr have all been buy, but now we may be able to discover the true mening of friendship.

UNDYNE: alright?

(467)-890-4326 changed name to |snas|

SNAS: this needs a new name tho

UNDYNE: "snas"

SNAS changed chat name to |THE SNAS FAM|

ALPHYS left |THE SNAS FAM|

PAPYRUS entered |THE SNAS FAM|

PAPYRUS: SANS!!!!

UNDYNE: PAPS! AWESOME!

UNDYNE: but sans yeah. the name is sad

SNAS: :/

UNDYNE: wait wheres alph

SNAS: she just keaned back and sighed ;)

PAPYRUS: Don't wink. It's weird.

SNAS: _;) ___

FRISK entered |THE SNAS FAM|

SNAS: hey kid

SNAS: ;)

PAPYRUS: HUMAN! GREETINGS! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HONORED TO TALK WITH YOU!

UNDYNE: attached file; virtual_noogie.exe

SNAS: i can totally imagine frisks face

SNAS: probably like -_-

PAPYRUS: SANS, DON'T BE MEAN.

UNDYNE: but true tho

FRISK: toriels coming

PAPYRUS: Hey Frisk! would you like to come to our house for a playdate? I've discovered these… 3D star puzzles that I'd like to show you! 

FRISK: When? 

PAPYRUS: NOW!!!

FRISK: Sure!

SNAS: wait we should clean up our mess first

PAPYRUS: You mean your mess.

SNAS: ;)

TORIEL entered |THE SNAS FAM|

TORIEL: Hello, my friends 

SNAS: hey tori

PAPYRUS: HELLO MAJESTY!

UNDYNE: Hey

SNAS: ;)

____

ALPHYS entered |THE SNAS FAM|

ALPHYS changed chat name to |THE SNAS FAMINE|

ALPHYS left |THE SNAS FAMINE|

UNDYNE: YES

~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNAS: @UNDYNE Remember to be subtle whn you mark cards

UNDYNE: Not caught yet

PAPYRUS: SANS YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE GAMBLING AGAIN

SNAS: uhhhh

~~~~~

UNDYNE: Mettaton you left your prefrontal cortex at paps and sanss house

METTATON: oops

FRISK: this is stupid

SNAS: would you look at the time

FRISK: is it Bad 'o clock again

SNAS: no its 2:30

SNAS: Jesus cant you foorgive a guy


	2. Royalty

ASGORE entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

ASGORE: …

ALPHYS entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

ALPHYS: boss! 

UNDYNE entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

TORIEL entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

FRISK entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

ASGORE: What is "the snas famine"?

TORIEL:: Asgore.

UNDYNE: HOLY SHIT ITS GONNA GET REAL

TORIEL: Frisk, sweetheart. It would be better if you left this for now.

ASGORE: I have some

ASGORE: buisness to attend to, so…

TORIEL: You're not going anywhere.

TORIEL: So, Asgore.

ASGORE: um

TORIEL: Do you know what I'm going to talk to you about?

ASGORE: um

ASGORE created a private channel  
Recipients:  
Alphys

ASGORE (private channel): help me

ALPHYS (private channel): ill try

ALPHYS closed the Private Channel

ALPHYS: so toriel

ALPHYS: hows your school going

TORIEL: I will not be dettered.

ALPHYS: sorry asgore

TORIEL: I CAN NOT BELEIVE YOU

TORIEL: YOU ASKED ME OUT AFTER WHAT YOU DID

TORIEL: YOU TEXT ME, LITTERALLY SAYING "hey lets go see a movie, oh nd sorry about that whole thingwhere i MURDERED SIX CHILDREN"

TORIEL: i mean not literally but still

ASGORE: Im so sorry. how about we talk bout it

ASGORE: in person

ASGORE: at dinner tomorrow at 8:30

TORIEL: udhhdyeveudvdyevxiwbwy

TORIEL left |THE SNAS FAMINE|


	3. Smells Like Metton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiits showtime!

PAPYRUS entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

PAPYRUS added (004)-196-7602 to |THE SNAS FAMINE|

(004)-196-7602 renamed the chat to |SHOWTIME|

UNDYNE: oh no

FRISK: smells like mettaton

UNDYNE: OH NO NO NO

(004)-196-7602: OHHH YES

(004)-196-7602 changed name to |METTATON|

METTATON: Ah yes.

SNAS: wait wait wit

SNAS: what does mettaton smell like frisk

FRISK: idk

SNAS ;)

FRISK: -_-

SNAS: ehehehehehe

FRISK: ehehehehehe

FRISK: ;)

PAPYRUS: I HAVE BROUGHT MY NEW FRIEND! IS THAT OKAY?

ALPHYS: yeah of course!

ALPHYS: hey mesttaton

ALPHYS: *mettaton

METTATON: hello, alphys.

METTATON: I'm sorry. I have been distant with you since we arrived. How about… Dinner! Tonight. At my place. In fact, you are all invited!

ALPHYS: sure

PAPYRUS: THANK YOU! ID LOVE THAT !

SNAS: im down

SNAS: ;)

PAPYRUS: >:(

ASGORE: Sorry, I have dinner with Tori tonight.

TORIEL:No. You do not. I will be there.

UNDYNE: TORIEL: IN FOR THE KILL

UNDYNE: but ill be there

METTATON: See you all there then!


	4. Home

ALPHYS: i need somewhere to stay

UNDYNE: what happened

ALPHYS: i know the humans havent been... welcoming.

ALPHYS: i ner thiught they would do something ljke this

SNAS entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

SNAS: **what did they do**

ALPHYS: no sans dont do something stupid

SNAS: **what the fuck did they do**

ALPHYS: it wasnt that bad

SNAS:

ALPHYS: it was just a little fire

SNAS: undyne

UNDYNE: meet you at alphs place in 5

UNDYNE: they will pay

ALPHYS: no dont aggravate them more

UNDYNE left |THE SNAS FAMINE|

UNDYNE left the |THE SNAS FAMINE|

ALPHYS: oh no

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

SNAS entered |THE SNAS FAMINE|

SNAS renamed the conversation |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

UNDYNE entered |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

UNDYNE: alph you can stay at my house

ALPHYS: Really?!

UNDYNE: what are friends for?

ALPHYS: thx. and what happened to that guy

SNAS: his body is in a back alley

ALPHYS: god damn

ASGORE entered |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

ASGORE: Sans. Undyne.

SNAS: worth it.

UNDYNE: yeah

ASGORE: You realize the legal reprecussions of killing a person, then leaving their smoking body in an alley, riddled with spears and bones, right?

SNAS: i have no fingerprints 

SNAS: undyne is a fish

ASGORE: thats not the point 

PAPYRUS: sans

PAPYRUS: Please dont do thAt again

SNAS: hey you finaly tuned off caps lock

SNAS: heh

PAPYRUS: .........

SNAS: lets have a talk in person

SNAS left |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

PAPYRUS left |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda dark? idk


	5. Anger management with Flowey the Flower

Frisk added FLOWEY to |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

FLOWEY: Howdy

SNAS: fuck you

UNDYNE: fuck you

METTATON: Lanuage!

TORIEL: Fuck you

SNAS: wait

SNAS: frisk did you tell her

FRISK: …………,

TORIEL: Tell me what.

FLOWEY: Dont

NAPSTABLOOK: oh………

NAPSTABLOOK: am i interrupting  
something…………………………………

METTATON: No!

NAPSTABLOOK has already left |JUSTICE DELIVERED|

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FLOWEY: Yall neded to find your zen

FLOWEY: I have

UNDYNE: fuck you we all know you hhave no soul you bastard

FLOWEY: why the animosity

UNDYNE: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK

FLOWEY: ive been mediating 

ALPHYS: Sitting on what? a pile of Dust

FLOWEY: not u2

SNAS: raised by wolves

UNDYNE: what

SNAS: nvm

~~~~~~~~~~~

FLOWEY: It gets lonely down here.

UNDYNE: idc

FLOWEY: Look how do you know what i may or may not have done......

ALPHYS: Frisk told us alllll about "omega flowey"

FLOWEY: look i had a lot of emotions and no way to express them 

UNDYNE: so you dropped nukes on frisk

FLOWEY: mmaybe little

UNDYNE named the conversation |no|

UNDYNE left |no|

ALPHYS: not cool

FLOWEY: look im trying to correct my mistakes

ALPHYS: go ahead and try. It wwon't work


	6. On collecting cats

PAPYRUS: sans

PAPYRUS: its adorable 

PAPYRUS: CAN WE KEEP IT

SNAS: paps………

ALPHYS: wait

ALPHYS: what

PAPYRUS: HIS NAME IS MCFLUFFERS

SNAS: paps wants a cat he found somewhere

PAPYRUS: WE DONT HAVE A LITTER BOX

PAPYRUHS: SO I TOOK A BOX AND FILLED IT WITH OATMEAL

UNDYNE: BAHAHAHA WTF

SNAS… i was gonna eat that

PAPYRUS: TWAS A WORTHY CAUSE

PAPYRUS: ITS SO CUTE

PAPYRUS: I LOVE IT

SNAS: remember the last time you had an animal like this

ASGORE: If this is anything like _that _incident, I suggest you scrap the idea.__

__TORIEL: It's not because of you, Papyrus, its just……_ _

__UNDYNE: We don't want another 2012._ _

__METTATON: No wtf that was top notch comedy_ _

____

PAPYRUS: NO

PAPYRUS: THIS IS DIFFERENT THEN THE TEMMIES

PAPYRUS: THIS ANIMAL DOESNT LIGHT FIRES

PAPYRUS: OR JOIN GANGS

ALPHYS: the temmie inincident is in the past

UNDYNE: lets leave it there 

SNAS: agreed

TORIEL: Agreed

ASGORE: Agreed.

FLOWEY: wait what

~~~~~~~~~~

FLOWEY: YOU FUCKERS

UNDYNE: so much for finding your zen

FLOWEY: YOU SSAID COULD NEVER MAKE A FRIEND

FLOWEY: STAND CORRECTED BITCHES

UNDYNE: no way

FLOWEY: I WENT TO TEMMIE VILLAGE TO RESEARCH THE TEMMIE INCIDENT 

FLOWEY: I FOUND FRIENDSHIP

FRISK entered |no|

FRISK: not the dancing mushroom

FLOWEY: yep!

UNDYNE: what

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PAPYRUS: HE LOOKS HUNGRY

PAPYRUS: SO WERE AT THE PET STORE FOR FOOD

PAPYRUS: HE SEEMS ENAMORED WITH THE GOLDFISH

PAPYRUS: AND HE SEEMED SO HUNGRY

SNAS: paps………

PAPYRUS: SO HUNGRY…

UNDYNE: this is so insensetive…

PAPYRUS: OOPS

PAPYRUS: UHHHHHHH

PAPYRUS: OOPS

UNDYNE: nah m8 idc

UNDYNE: im pulling you femur

PAPYRUS: SORRY ANYWAYS. I FEEL SO BAD

SNAS: paps

SNAS: its going _tibia_ okay

TORIEL: Hee hee hee

PAPYRUS: NO

PAPYRUS: NO

~~~~~~~~~~

METTATON: Oh shit

METTATON: OH SHIT

METTATON: LOOK AT ALL THESE SUBSCRIBERS!

SNAS: ikr YouTube is great

METTATON: Thanks for letting me borrow your cat for the video, Paps.

SNAS: wait

SNAS: thats papss cat

SNAS: its adorable

PAPYRUS: NOW CAN WE KEEP IT

SNAS: my heart is melting

PAPYRUS: SO?

SNAS: yes yes yes

~~~~~~~~~~~~

FLOWEY: Mettaton what do you mean 'all these subscribers'

FLOWEY: you have 13

METTATON: silence

SNAS: Papyrus you owe me oatmeal

FLOWEY: …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happier in contrast to last chapters theme........


	7. Lamp

UNDYNE named the conversation |DAMMIT|

UNDYNE: MY LAMP

ALPHYS: oops

FRISK entered |DAMMIT|

UNDYNE: my lamp

FRISK: what

UNDYNE: MY lamp

ALPHYS: I can fix it

UNDYNE: my LAMP

FRISK: 1:26 is to erly for this shit

UNDYNE: MY LAMP

FRISK left |DAMMIT|

UNDYNE: ALPHYS

UNDYNE: JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE TOGETHER

UNDYNE: GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING LAMP

ALPHYS: im so sorry

SNAS entered |DAMMIT|

SNAS: no touch lamp alphys

SNAS: but you can touch other things

SNAS: if you catch my drift

SNAS: ;).

ALPHYS: >:(

SNAS: ;)8

ALPHYS left |DAMMIT|

UNDYNE: MY LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a lamp mood okay


	8. The first biglong chapter thats not actually verylong, yet is longer than normal. also HALLOWEEN

ALPHYS named the conversation |MERRY HALLOWEEN|

ALPHYS: well its that time of year..... you all know what to do

FRISK entered |MERRY HALLOWEEN| 

FRISK: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UNDYNE: no idea

FLOWEY: yeah what the fuck is halloween

PAPYRUS: WHAT IS IT?

SNAS: its Halloween yall

TORIEL: It's what now?

METTATON: is it mettatime?

ALPHYS: no sans is right

UNDYNE: tf is halloween

ALPHYS: its like

ALPHYS: uhhhhh

SNAS: basically the cumulative human race decides to all dress up as creepy shit, decoratge their hiuses wijthb pictures of dead bodies and the devil, then go collect candy from strangers

FRISK: -_- sans stop ruining the good things in life

METTATON: so like comicon

ALPHYS: kinda

PAPYRUS: FREE CANDY!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

UNDYE: DAMN RIGHT ILL BE GOING

PAPYRUS: CANDY

UNDYNE: BODIES

PAPYRUS: …

UNDYNE: AND CANDY

PAPYRUS: YEAH

ALPHYS: what will you dress as?

PAPYRUS: METTATON!!! 

SANS- private chat  
Recipients:  
Papyrus 

SANS: gay

|MERRY HALLOWEEN|

UNDYNE: ill cosplay justice

ALPHYS: what

~~~~~~~~~~~~

ALPHYS: hey, aree any of you up for a halloween party

FLOWEY: your such an ass

UNDYNE: HECK YEAH

PAPYRUS: UNDYNE, FRISK, AND I WILL PROVIDE FOOD

FRISK: CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE 

PAPYRUS: NO! THIS IS DIFFERENT!

UNDYNE: My house could still be on fire for all we know

FRISK: that was fun

UNDYNE: yeah

PAPYRUS: KITCHEN! LETS GO!!!!!

SNAS: ill bring ketchup

TORIEL: Snail pie!!!

FLOWEY: Ill make a cake!!!!

FLOWEY: lol who the fuck am i kidding im stuck down here

FLOWEY: haha id probably bring a fuckin dead body i have no soul lol

FRISK: There is something 

FLOWEY: ……………………….…….….…........……...………………………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

METTATON: Alright! costumes everyone!

UNDYNE: WONDER WOMAN

UNDYNE: BUT AS A FISH

METTATON: i like it!

FRISK: Homestuck Sollux cosplay

METTATON: ahhh, i just finished reading that!!!!!

TORIEL: Dumbledore

ASGORE: Thorin Oakenshield

METTATON: Fabulous

SNAS: how do you know what that shit is

ASGORE: Careful study of

ASGORE: uhhhhh………………………………………………

ASGORE: HBO now

TORIEL: netflix

TORIEL: up your gaMe Assgore

UNDYNE: haha your ex is badass boss

ASGORE: right you are…

METTATON: everyone else?

SNAS: alright preplare yourselves

SNAS: Ima be…………………………

METTATON: sans...................

SNAS: Jack Spellington

METTATON: oh i thought you were gonna say generic skeleton thats actually kind of good!

SNAS: yeah

PAPYRUS: A HUMAN

SNAS: what

PAPYRUS: ILL DRESS AS A HUMAN

SNAS: ok............. k?

NAPSTABLOOK: i gues ill be a ghost.......................................................................................

ALPHYS: i can be mew mew

ALPHYS: from my anime

UNDYNE: i remember when we watched that

UNDYNE: I also remember what happened when we went up to your room afterwards .......... ;)

ALPHYS went idle

UNDYNE: heh

METTATON: IM GONNA BE METTATON

TEMMIE: hOI

TORIEL: Who!?!?!?!?!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~

FRISK: HOOOOOLY SHIT

PAPYRUS: JUST GOT BACK FROM TRICK OR TREATING

FRISK: SUGAR HIIIIIIIGH

TEMMIE: me all the time tbh

FRISK: who added you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

UNDYNE- private chat  
Recipients: Everyone-PAPYRUS, METTATON

UNDYNE: so know how paps is gay for mettaton

FLOWEY: no

SNAS: yee

UNDYNE: well i gave paps advice then got him and mettaton isolated in a room together

UNDYNE: im hiding in a housplant spying on them 

UNDYNE: ill keep yall updated

SNAS: sweet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

UNDYNE: alright paps is innitiating subtle banter

UNDYNE: …

UNDYNE: k so paps is not subtle

SNAS: no shit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

UNDYNE: alright now he extends his arm slowly around mettatons neck and shoulders

UNDYNE: ………dammit papyrus

UNDYNE: he just punched mettaton in the ear

SNAS: heh

UNDYNE: and is now on hands and knees looking for it on the floot

TORIEL: BAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

SNAS: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

UNDYNE: YES

UNDYNE: THEYRE MAKEING OUT ON THE COUCH

UNDYNE: NOW I ESCAPES

SNAS: how

UNDYNE: I GRAPPEL HOOK THROUGH THE ROOF

SNAS: wait

|MERRY HALLOWEEN|

FRISK: what was that

METTATON: OI MATE WTF

FLOWEY: you idiots


	9. pundertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everythings bolded amd italics casue puns

SNAS: guess what day it is

PAPYRUS: ILL CHECK THE CALENDER

PAPYRUS: ???????

PAPYRUS: oh

PAPYRUS: NOOOOOOOOOOO

UNDYNE entered |MERRY HALLOWEEN|

UNDYNE: what is it

SNAS named the conversation |THE MOST PUNDERFULL TIME OF THE YEAR|

PAPYRUS: its....... humor day

SNAS: how do you stop a baby from crawling around in circles?

UNDYNE: ????

SNAS: nail its _other _hand to the floor__

______ _ _

__

__

____

_UNDYNE: what_

UNDYNE: is wrong with you

SNAS: i guess my humor is like food

_UNDYNE: ????????_

_SNAS: some people don't get it UNDYNE: ????????? UNDYNE: ………!!!!!!!!!!! FRISK entered |THE MOST PUNDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR| FRISK: Hey undyne can i_

****

****

_**FRISK: …** _

_**FRISK: sans the fuck is wrong with you** _

_**SNAS: why did the boy drop his ice cream** _

_**SNAS: because he got hit by the bus** _

_**FRISK: thats not even dark** _

_**SNAS: knock knock** _

_**FRISK: … whos there ?** _

_**SNAS: certaintly not the kid** _

_**UNDYNE went idle** _

_**SNAS: why did theboy fall off the swing?** _

_**SNAS: because he didnt have arms** _

_**FRISK: thats almost as stupid as the tractor joke** _

_**SNAS: which one** _

_**FRISK: what did the farmer say when he lost his tractor** _

_**SNAS: wheres my tractor** _

_**FRISK: cmon lets do some real joke offs rn** _

_**SNAS: ten minutes to prepare** _

_**FRISK: @METTATON mod us** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**METTATON: k we gon be on tv** _

_**SNAS: what** _

_**METTATON: aaaand were live** _

_**METTATON: LADIES AND GENTELMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS** _

_**METTATON: THIS IS METTATON STREAMING THIS PUN OFF FROM KCTS9** _

_**METTATON: OUR CONTESTANTS ARE FRISK AND SANS!** _

_**METTATON: ANY WORDS BEFORE WE START:** _

_**FRISK: you butter be ready** _

_**SNAS: knife try** _

_**FRISK: i wont let you oil my plans** _

_**SNAS: nut a chance** _

_**METTATON: And, our first topic is fish! Sans, your go.** _

_**SNAS: What do you call a dead fih?** _

_**SNAS: a carpse** _

_**FRISK: what do you call a company run by fish?** _

_**FRISK: a carporation** _

_**SNAS: whats a tv show for fish** _

_**SNAS: carptoon network** _

_**FRISK: i think you mean carps and rec** _

_**WITTY RETORT! +100 ratings** _

_**SNAS: ice try. But what do you call a floor made out of fish?** _

_**SNAS: a carpet** _

_**DOUBLE PUN! +100 ratings** _

_**FRISK: what do you call a high ranking official in the army?** _

_**FRISK: a carporal** _

_**SNAS: …** _

_**METTATON: OH MY: IS FRISK THE WINNER OF ROUND ONE?** _

_**SUSPENSE! +10 ratings** _

_**SNAS: i think you mean a carptain** _

_**WITTY RETORT! +100 ratings** _

_**DRAMATIC COMEBACK! +100 ratings** _

_**SUSPENSE! +10** _

_**FRISK: touché** _

_**METTATON: WITH THAT STUNNING PREFORMANCE, SNAS WINS THE FIRST ROUND OF THIS BEST-OF-THREE SHOWDOWN!!!!** _

_**UNDYNE entered |THE MOST PUNDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR|** _

_**UNDYNE: hey has anyone seen my bra** _

_**UNDYNE: …………………………………………** _

_**UNDYNE left |THE MOST PUNDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR|** _

_**COMEDY! +200ratings** _

_**METTATON: um** _

_**METTATON: come back next week fo the epic conclusion, i guess.** _

_**METTATON: and cut.** _

_**FRISK: i didnt come here to make friends, sans.** _

_**SNAS: cya next weeka.** _


	10. sans utilizes the change name function

SNAS: wait

SNAS changed UNDYNE to fishbitch69

SNAS: i can

SNAS changed ASGORE to fluffybuns

fishbitch69 changed SNAS to smoleboneboy

smoleboneboy changed METTATON to mrrobokink

fishbitch69 changed PAPYRUS to thebiglongbone

smoleboneboy chnaged TORIEL to theorigionalbadpun

fishbitch69 changed ALPHYS to gay

smoleboneboy changed FLOWEY to phsycoplant

fishbitch69 changed FRISK to innocent 

smoleboneboy: that last name doesnt wswork 

fishbitch69: ????????

smoleboneboy: they seem less innocent depending on how far you go back in their search history

fishbitch69 changed innocent to notinnocentapparently

smoleboneboy changed NAPSTABLOOK to dapperdeadguy

fishbitch changed TEMMIE to Wtf

ERROR010011100$01010101010101010101010100111001110101001011001100110010101100101010101010101010101101010101011100111001111000101101010ERROR1001101001110001111000110000111110001101011010111011110100101010101010101010101010  
$"17&;&<·<™¥™_©¢©¥¥-$7&5)&:(+!9'&:$28&/@/&-@&,!:&…¥®™_·>#^%~~\™=™*™_¬¥¬¥™>™·¢$$$$$$……………  
ERROR………  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

REVERTED  
Wtf reverted to TEMMIE

TEMMIE: yOu hAvE actIVateD mY traPCArd

fishbitch69: hot damn

smoleboneboy: airight ok then sufre sure why not

smoleboneboy: /showrecipients  
Recipients:  
smloleboneboy  
fishbitch69  
dapperdeadguy  
fluffybuns  
theorigjonalbadpun  
notinnocentapparently  
gay  
thebiglongbone  
mrrobokink  
psychoplant  
TEMMIE

fishbitch69: hold on

fishbitch69 changed dapperdeadguy to hotdeadguy

smoleboneboy: perfect


	11. Hoppity hop please god stop

smoleboneboy changed chat name to |hippity hop please god stop|

smoleboneboy: im dead oh no rip me

fishbitch69 entered |hippity hop please god stop|

fishbitch69: wassup

smoleboneboy: paps tell her

biglongbone entered |hippity hop please god stop|

biglongbone: IM GAY

fishbitch69: no shit sherlock

biglongbine: IM GAY FOR METTATON.

fishbitch69: yeah i jalhldfkjhas da fhadhfhjhH HFKUFASHDFDJSFHAUFHAADUFHFAH WHAT

fishbitch69 changed mrrobokink to PAPYTON1

fishbitch69 changed biglongbone to PAPYTON 2

PAPYTON 1 entered |hippity hop please god stop|

PAPYTON 1: Oi

smoleboneboy: oi frisk we need posters

notinnocentapparently entered |hippity hop please god stop|

notinnocentapparently: yes papyton posters and a papyton anime

notinnocentapparently: a papyton anime starring papyton as generic anime protagonists

smoleboneboy: "Metal and Bone: Gays with Swords"

notinnocentapparently: "Boning Metal: of bones and circuits"

PAPYTON 1 left |hippity hop please god stop|

PAPYTON 2 left |hippity hop please god stop|


End file.
